


My Musings/Headcanon: Husband & Daddy Collection: Hey! Say! Jump

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Embedded Images, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Happy Life, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Pictures, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, happy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: A collection of headcanon, drabbles and sometimes one-shots featuring the themes of Hey! Say! JUMP members as Husbands and Daddies.





	My Musings/Headcanon: Husband & Daddy Collection: Hey! Say! Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Numbers in brackets at the end are to indicate drabbles that are published together in a single post on my Tumblr. Ex: [1]
> 
> Chapter 1 Includes the following: 
> 
> Husband Yama-chan: Mirror Notes | Wildflowers | Chocolates [1]  
> Daddy Yama-chan: Pregnancy Paranoia [1]  
> Daddy Yama-chan Shoes [2]  
> Daddy Yama-chan The Text Conversation aka The GPS Fiasco [2]  
> Husband Yama-chan: Breakfast in Bed [3]  
> Husband Yama-chan: Phone Messages [3]  
> Husband Yama-chan Handyman (ie the Strawberry Texts) [3]

 

  **Husband Yama-chan:**

* * *

 

 

He sets his alarm five minutes earlier than yours so he can leave you notes every morning he’s home on the mirror in the bathroom. You are greeted each day with words like “Smile, Beautiful!”, “There’s no one else in the world just like you! I’m glad you’re mine!”, “Be strong today, Beloved.”, “I’ll miss you and be counting the minutes until I return.”, “Good morning, Sunshine!”, “You’re coffee’s waiting in the kitchen with a handsome man who wants to kiss you. I tried to get him to leave, but he insists you want him here. We need to talk.” 

Unfortunately, he writes the notes using your favorite eyeliner, the first time he did it you walked out of the bathroom, carrying the eyeliner in your hand with the intention of scolding him–but when you saw the proud smile on his face, and the way he shifted his eyes downward, unsure if you thought the token was sweet or stupid–you tucked the pencil in your pocket, settling down into his lap, kissing him soundly as a thank you.

 

* * *

 

He brings you flowers at least once a week…but he doesn’t bring you cut flowers from a florist, rather he knows you love wildflowers and such–so instead, he stops on the side of the road when he sees lovely gardens that people have planted and knocks on the owner’s door to ask if he might purchase some of their flowers to take home to his wife. Since he has always been an unbelievably persuasive person, people are always happy to be a part of something so precious–and he generously overpays them for the flowers, often far more than he would pay for a florist to arrange flowers for you. The gardeners often ask him if the two of you are newlyweds, thinking this is the reason for his attention–and he is always proud to say that you’ve been married for nearly three years, and that he’ll continue to do this until the day he can grow his own flowers to give to you–everyday for the rest of your lives.

 

* * *

 

He leaves notes tucked in unusual places for you to find when he’s away from home. He’s very patient, and never gives away any of the locations or asks you directly about them. Sometimes there will be a note under the forks in the silverware drawer–”I wish I could eat dinner with you tonight. I miss you!”, or one in the bathroom under the second towel you would use–”I wish I were here to dry you off myself, Gorgeous!”, and even one under your pillow, with a small chocolate wrapped within it, “I know you get mad when I tell you about the chocolates I get on my pillow–so here’s one for you.” signed with a heart and an added note that says “look in the nightstand drawer!” and when you open the drawer you find a small box with more chocolates tucked inside of satin–one for each night he will be gone.

 

* * *

**Daddy Yama-chan:**

He is insanely overprotective while you are pregnant, from the very start not wanting you to lift anything, push anything, or literally do _anything_. Thankfully, your first appointment is only three days after you take the test, and you have to embarrass him at the OB’s office when you bring up his paranoia and the doctor who has been your female doctor since you hit puberty responds with “Yamada-san if you intend to treat her like this, then I suppose that you’ll be abstaining from intimate relations with your wife through the duration of her pregnancy?” 

His eyes widen as he glances from her to you and back again, his mouth opening and closing before he snapped his jaw shut. 

“That’s what I thought!” the doctor gave him his own copy of “What to Expect When Your Expecting” Quickly bookmarking the section on sex while pregnant with a brochure about a “New Dad’s Support Group”. 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Daddy Yama-chan**

* * *

 

 

When you are far enough along that you can’t bend over comfortably--he will put your shoes on for you every single day. Sometimes it even comes with a quick foot massage and a few kisses to your legs and belly as he admires the lovely, round view. He becomes concerned about your comfort as you progress, and actually buys you new shoes that he’s researched and discovered are the best shoes for your health, condition, and well-being. It falls on deaf ears when you complain that they are hideous “Granny” shoes.

 

* * *

 

Nearly six months along he presents you with a lovely piece of jewelry, a bracelet--in a style you truly love--and it has interchangeable parts to match nearly every outfit you own. On the back of each of the stones it is inscribed with these words: “So I can be with you no matter where you are ~R”. You thought it was a precious token of affection, and understood it was very meaningful to him when he asked you to wear it all the time. You were willing to because it seemed to make him so happy. Of course you were lucky it matched everything, too! You’d even woken up a few times to discover Ryosuke had already attached it to your wrist when he had to leave before you. 

 A few weeks had passed and you had met a friend for lunch. It was a nice time and it was good to not have to think about the baby, or nursery, or the future for a little while. You’d just finished eating and were getting ready to leave when your friend noticed your bracelet.

“Ah! That’s one of those amazing bracelets! Where did you get!? I saw it on TV!”

“Ryosuke got it for me a few weeks ago,” you smiled at the thought of how kind-hearted he truly was.

“Wow,” your friend nodded, “he’s really worried about you, huh?”

You were not sure what that meant, but nodded, because of course he was worried about you--this was your first pregnancy and neither of you were very confident. 

“I mean, it’s really amazing to be able to follow you on his GPS, after all, most men would love it if their wives would allow that kind of supervision.”

You really weren’t sure how you were managing to keep a straight face and not freak out, but did it, and the moment you stepped away from the table after saying goodbye you entered the bathroom, opening your phone to send him a text message, grumbling when you saw he’d changed his name in your phone **again**!

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  

**Hubby Yama-chan**

* * *

 

 

When he makes you breakfast on your days off he will shape the bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes into hearts, (sometimes into a “Y”, too!) and make strawberry flowers for you. There will always be a flower on the tray, and he will always bring it to you in bed, and kiss you good morning no matter how bad your morning breath is.

You open your eyes, blinking as you feel the bed dip beside you, smiling as you smell an intoxicating blend of breakfast and Ryosuke, who has carefully sat the tray of food down beside you and leaned over you grinning at your sleepy eyed face. 

“Good morning, beautiful!”

“Shut up, it’s too early for your happiness!”

“Awwh,” he laughs as he begins to smother your face with tiny little kisses, fluttering quickly from one spot to the other, “Is the……princess…..still very……sleepy?”

You want to be mad, but it’s impossible when he’s so close, so you reach your arms up and wrap them around his neck, pulling him down to you for a warm, happy snuggle. 

He’s suddenly a human blanket, inhaling deeply where his head is buried in your hair, and you try to move him, which is impossible when he goes dead weight like this. You laugh when your tummy growls loudly–and he shifts, kissing you gently one more time before he laughs and turns to rest the tray of breakfast in your lap so you can eat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He will record adorable, romantic, sassy, cute, silly, or sexy messages on your phone’s recorder, then set an alarm on your phone that says ‘listen to your recorder!’ He’ll _always_ send you a message a few minutes later asking ‘did you get it?’  because he **loves** to make you smile!

“Has anyone told you today how incredibly beautiful you are? If they have, I’m gonna need their address so I can go kick their ass, I’m the only one who can say that to you! LOVE YOU BABY!”

“Did you know that your face is the vision I fall to sleep to every single night? No matter where I am, you are with me! I love you!”

“Have I told you lately that I love you? It’s not just a cliche, you know?”

“I can’t handle the fact that I will be gone for two weeks…I will call you as much as I can, and yes, you can expect lots of pictures. Chinen says he will keep me sane, so there’s that. Carry my heart with you no matter where you go. I love you!”

“I left the last cupcake hidden in upper cabinet for you. I realize that you will have to climb on the counter to get it. I figure that will decide your resolve of actually wanting it or not. If it’s still there when I get home, it’s mine.”

 

* * *

 

He will **_try_** to do repairs on the house himself, which normally results in the need to pay a contractor to do the original work, _plus_ fix whatever he broke. No matter how many times this happens, you will continue to allow him to try, and he will continue to try no matter what–and there will be _a lot_ of conversations like this: 

 

 

 


End file.
